Undress Me (Unnecessary)
by ohyeahifuckinglovefaberry
Summary: Beca Mitchell/Chloe Beale Pairing Holy mother of fuck, you're gonna break down if you look at that perfect form again. Those are not her eyes, Beca, come on, you butt, keep it together.


Title: UNDRESS ME (UNNECESSARY)

Author: J

Rated: M

Pairing: Beca/Chloe (Pitch Perfect)

A/N: Life happened so I'm still not updating IT'S ON.. forgive me guys, but this cried out to be written. But i promise to get back on my faberry fic.

"I—You have to join the Bellas!" She stammered as she blurted those words out, you're quite unsure of what she wanted more—it's not like you'd just say yes and join them because you think it's still lame—but how would you actually get this girl with a-

_Holy mother of fuck,_ you're gonna break down if you look at that perfect form again. Those are not her eyes, Beca, come on, you butt, keep it together.

"I can't concentrate til you cover your junk."

You mean _What?_

(About Few Minutes Ago. Really.)

"_I'm bulletproof, fire away—"_

It is late for most people but you love going alone in the bathroom for your nightly showers. It comforts you from the day you had after unpacking some of your things and trying to get away as much as possible from your dad. Cooling down, your body search for that water pouring down and you let yourself relax as you sing your bathroom song of the week.

"_AHA!"_

"_OH MY GOD!" _you almost tripped off trying to grab whatever there is in dear life to cover yourself from the sight of an intruder with_ holy wow what is body oh my god…_

"_You CAN sing!" _she said without sounding a bit of arrogance in her; even though, you would actually easily grasp what the hell is happening if this girl in front of you is _not naked_ and standing few feet away from you, loud and proud. It's like she purposefully barged into your stall not to mock you but to actually say something rather nice. Though, remembering from the early events, you turned her down in the activities fair. Your brain suddenly started going fuzzy and you only realized everything now that she has given you a compliment which you are not exactly fond of.

It's not that you don't realize you can sing but it's you, and you don't always get that compliment from others, and it's entirely a new ground to apparently get hit on inside your bathroom stall before your shower, you naked, and her, _sashaying_ _all of that, thank you very much. _

Or are you just high and openly imagining?

"I—You have to join the Bellas!" She stammered as she blurted those words out, you're quite unsure of what she wanted more—it's not like you'd just say yes and join them because you think it's still lame—but how would you actually get this girl with a-

_Holy mother of fuck,_ you're gonna break down if you look at that perfect form again. Those are not her eyes, Beca, come on, you butt, keep it together.

"I can't concentrate til you cover your junk."

"I'm not leaving here until you sing"

You tried every bit of you to stand comfortably after feeling your knees weaken hearing her insistence. You think she's crazy and in about two seconds, you thought of that rape whistle on your pockets.

Which are inside of your bag where you had put it after undressing yourself. Great!

But you don't really need it. If you'd have someone this crazy, and passionately gorgeous person in front asking you of a litttttle thing, like singing, while naked, well, why deny her, right? It's mostly your lady parts talking for you, isn't it?

Well, she said it's her lady jam! And as you think, you shouldn't deny her, a few notes from here and few from there and it wouldn't exactly take you more than ten minutes with her.

She still has that glint in her eyes as she looks on yours which have beyond confusion and a little taste of insecurity but as time goes by, you see your walls crumbling down. You don't understand it yet her stare made you a more comfortable this time, lifting whatever there is on your shoulders.

"_Bulletproof, nothing to lose,_

"_Fire away, fire away. Ricochet, you take your aim, fire away, fire away._

She joined in. Your head dizzy from gazing back on her gleaming blue eyes. She's agape and you feel a pang of something going down your spine. She's sounded so amazing; the melody reverberating through the acoustics of the tiled walls. She's stunning. You're stunned. It hurts.

"_Shoot me down but I won't fall, _

"_I am titanium."_

But you did fall. You fell from that precipice you were standing at seconds ago. You heard her perfect pitch and you came crashing down from whatever heavens her voice has taken you to.

Of course you did not know hot wet she's gotten you until you've realized that it isn't just the water that is dripping down your thighs. Guess what is.

You saw her eyes getting darker and you are sure yours as well. You don't actually remember when all the courage has taken your feet inches toward her and your fingers burying on her waist as you beckoned her on your bubble of space. This is the first, you took note.

And when you are sure that you are beyond turned on, gawking hungrily, and that there is nothing to par how sexy she is now, she held her breath. She held her breath, for Christ's sake! That broke your staring contest and brought you looking down her ample breasts. For a second, you thought you'd lose it; she released; and your eyes crawl its way sighting her neck; she swallowed the lump building on her throat, you died.

Please don't lick your lip, please don't bite it.

But she did—that was it; you can't contain it any longer. You're done.

You crashed your lips together and hell would not even try breaking you two apart. You felt her sucking your lower lip as she kisses you back parts half hungry, half demanding. You couldn't wrap your mind around what is happening, neither could she. But you keep on gliding your tongues together in a dance of tango. You're in love with her lips already and couldn't resist being far away from it. But you have to—why on earth—for a grasp of air.

You breathe her in as she throws your back against the wall, forcing your chin up, your legs apart, ruining the patch of skin near your pulse. This is too much for you to handle but you managed keeping it together. Pushing her slightly off you, only to grab that control you once had and spinning her, all of her backs pushing on you.

Your left forearm is straining her body from moving away; your right is finding its way down and in between her thighs. You admit it was a sudden intrusion for her thus her rigid stance. But finding her clit told her body to do the opposite. She melted on your touch and you fell in love with her body. She's tangling herself with you and the new established height difference, appearing you a bit taller, a bit superior of her, gave you a new surge of want for her.

She keeps trying to wrap her arms around your neck but she can't quite manage and reach you for a grab. It takes all of her to stay standing so you took the chance to help her for support guiding her hand over the shower knob. She was helpless under you touch as you flick your fingers through her folds then, inside now in an excruciating pleasure you give her. She lets you in. Even though you know any moment she'll contract, and more of her juices giving you the lubrication you need.

You added pressure on palming her clit, but then gave the spot up for your left hand fingers to tease.

One pull. One rough push—

_And she came undone. _

And that you thought she couldn't get any sexier.

Her breathing stabilized, giving you a show of her heaving breasts.

"Perv."

She doesn't sound a bit of an arrogant. She sounded like she was actually giving you a compliment. And then she laughs. _God, she really is sexy. And wonderful._

Who would've actually thought that it wouldn't take you ten minutes with her…

Well, it took you, guessing, about 20 minutes or more.

She carries herself up and tries all of her to face you and kiss you again, this time a lot more comforting.

"I didn't take you for someone so aggressive—like the ones who throw girls on walls and rip their dresses off—after hearing you scream "Oh my God." Sorry, I wasn't able to let you undress me like that."

She winks playfully suggesting a whole different scenario now.

"I guess, as of this moment, it is so unnecessary."

You could only wink back.


End file.
